Gumball's new feelings 3: Couple's Intuition
by fantom fiction
Summary: It's time, the third part of my stories, this is the third part of my, "Gumball's new feelings" series. It's about Gumball babysitting his niece Oceanus, as he and Carrie grow more attached to Oceanus, the more they want a child of their own. Interested? Read it then.
1. Chapter 1

**The time has come, it's unavoidable, it had to happen, the aliens have finally taken over my mind and the voices in my head have come back(I'M CRAY-CRAY! not really, I was just kidding, but go with it. I'M NOT CRAY-CRAY!) But, I guess another thing that had to happen was this new story, I guess that's as exciting, but anyways, this is the sequel to the sequel(part three of my Gumball's new feelings quadrilogy(yes, that does mean there will be four, and yes, this is another parenthesis sentence in parenthesis) so, hope you like it.**

*MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!* the annoying sound of the morning alarm went off in a slightly large home in the suburbs, it silenced when a blue hand touched the snooze button. A middle aged feline named Gumball Watterson sat up with his bangs covering his face, he stretched and purred, he got out of his bed and covered his ghost wife Carrie with the blanket, and gave her a kiss and went downstairs to make breakfast. He poured some daisy flakes in a bowl, and added milk and went into the living room and sat down on the couch, exhaling a relaxed sigh. He turned on the T.V.

"This just in, famous singer Justin Beiber is going bald, upsetting every girl of the united states." The announcer of the news channel said. Gumball laughed. He turned the channel. It was a biography channel.

"So, you wrote the twelfth Harry Potter book? ?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes." Said J.K Rowling, the person getting interviewed.

"So, how did you get the idea for the twelfth book?" the guy asked. Gumball changed the channel. It was a speed chase.

"Chopper six, coming to you live as a 1984 Delorean riding toward the orphanage for blind puppies with a bomb strapped on it." Gumball changed the channel again. He settled on watching a classic cartoon, looney toons.

"Morning honey." Carrie said walking in the room with her white bathrobe, pajama pants, and slippers, her hair was messy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Gumball said jokingly. Carrie smiled and chuckled at the statement. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She came in and sat. In the years they were together, Gumball and Carrie had both excelled at the jobs they got, Carrie had a full time job as a therapist for troubled kids, and Gumball had gone to art school and started making well known cartoons for cartoon central(A/N: Not a real station... I hope, but I couldn't say he made cartoons for other things, cause I would be a liar. :D) and got payed well, so they were able to get what they wanted when they needed it.

"So, what's on?" Carrie asked.

"Well, a car with a bomb in it is being chased by a helicopter, J.K Rowling made a twelfth Harry Potter book, and Aliens took over the planet." Gumball said.

"That did not happen." Carrie said.

"Okay, the alien thing was fake, the others were real." Gumball said.

"I thought so." Carrie said. Gumball laughed.

"I thought I was the funny one." Gumball said.

"Pfft, your just an artist." Carrie said.

"You always have to win, don't you?" Gumball said laughing.

"Yes, yes I do." Carrie said. She got up and took her bowl and Gumball's bowl to the kitchen and washed it. When she got back, the door rang. She went and answered it.

"Hello gu- whoa, Carrie, your hair is a little, messy." Darwin, Gumball's goldfish brother, said motioning to Carrie's hair.

"Darwin, Rachael, always nice to see you." Carrie said with a smile. Darwin and Rachael, Darwin's rainbow colored wife, walked in.

"Hey Gumball." Darwin said sitting next to his brother. After high school, Darwin had joined the marines, because of his amazing athletic ability, he was able to leave a month before he was due to leave.

"Sup Darwin." Gumball said.

"Eh, the usual, though Oceanus has been fussy." Darwin said, Oceanus was Darwin's daughter, she was a rainbow trout named after the Greek goddess of salt water.

"Oh, again? Maybe she just needs to spend time with her uncle." Gumball said.

"Do I have a brother I don't know about?" Darwin said jokingly.

"I'm hurt, Darwin." Gumball said jokingly. "I was talking about me."

"Oh, well, maybe, I remember what happened when she was two, she's still afraid of dogs after that." Darwin said.

"Well, if the rock fell in the right place, maybe the clown would've thrown the hippo at the elephant, like he was supposed to, so it's his fault." Gumball said. "So what brings you here?"

"What, I can't just come over to my brother's house on a random day and have a nice conversation?" Darwin asked.

"What do you need?" Gumball said knowing that Darwin needed something.

"Well, me and Rachael want to go on a vacation, and we don't have a lot of options for babysitting, mom would probably teach her the "magical wonders" of cleaning, dad wouldn't watch her, he would be asleep, Anais has that meeting with the president on the day we have to leave, and granny Jojo would be watching T.V the whole time, so I'm out of options." Darwin said.

"Okay, sure. We'll watch her. Where is she?" Gumball asked.

"Learning the alphabet with Tobias." Darwin said.

"Wait, you let Tobias teach her the alphabet?" Gumball said.

"No, we wouldn't let him teach her how to open a soda can, we just put him in the same tutoring thing as her." Rachael said. They all laughed.

"So, when are you leaving?" Carrie asked.

"Wednesday." Darwin said.

"Okay." Gumball said.

"Yeah, but we need you to watch her starting today so that she will have time to calm down until we leave, besides, you two are literally the best babysitters I know, I mean, out of all the options I have." Darwin said.

"Okay, we can do that." Carrie said. "When do we pick her up and where?"

"Pick her up at the new kindergarten section of Elmore, it's one classroom so it won't be hard to find her." Rachael explained.

"Okay. Hey, while you guys are here, do you want to do something?" Carrie asked.

"Like what?" Darwin asked.

"Well, me and Rachael could go shopping, then go get our nails and hair done, and you and Gumball could go do whatever it is boys do." Carrie suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Rachael said. The others agreed, so Rachael and Carrie went to one car, and Gumball and Darwin went to the other, planning on going to the local fair and riding the "Stomach destroyer", then to get some nachos at the "Notch yo nochos" to fill the hole in their stomachs where the food used to be.

**Hope you guys liked it, please review, Pm me, give suggestions, give advice on how to get rid of the aliens in my head(I already tried Raid), and the best thing you guys could do for me, is to say aloud, "Till next time fantom" Review if you said it.**

**(Warning, if you actually said that sentence aloud, then you are cray-cray) Till next time all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, hope you like it, I worked VERY hard on this, so read it, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

Gumball and Darwin had just parked in the parking lot of the fair, they went in, got their tickets, and went in.

"So, what ride are we going on first?" Darwin asked.

"Well, let's go to the Giant dipper." Gumball said.(**Disclaimer: Giant dipper and possibly other rides I will use in this belongs to Santa cruz beach board walk**)

"K, where is it?" Darwin said.

"It's the giant one that you're trying to avoid looking at." Gumball said with a smirk.

"Oh, I was hoping that one wouldn't be it." Darwin said.

"Dude, we fought a dinosaur, became ghosts, went through a sewer, and-" Gumball said.

"I get it dude." Darwin said. They looked up at the massive structure. "You first." Darwin said with wide eyes.

"No, please, I insist." Gumball said. "After all, you did fight for our country."

"No I didn't, I _trained_ to fight. So after you." Darwin said. This went on for a few minutes, but they eventually both went on.

"Please keep your hands, feet and other parts inside the ride at all times, and have fun." The guy operating the ride said. He started the ride, and the ride started moving.

"Well, here we go." Gumball said, though he was scared, he was anxious and excited at the same time.

"Yeah." Darwin said. They were both nervously sweating.

"It was nice knowing you Darwin." Gumball said.

"I agree, it _was _nice knowing me." Darwin said. Then, the huge drop came, they were going at super fast speeds. They were twisting and turning as much as their stomachs. They reached the end and Gumball's hair was flown back, Darwin's extra skin was pulled back behind his face.

"THAT WAS FIN FLAPPIN TASTIC!" Darwin yelled.

"YEAH IT WAS!" Gumball yelled. "Huh, the line for the stomach destroyer is shorter, let's go on another ride though, wait till it get's smaller. So they went on other rides, such as the Hurricane, the merry-go-round(But not without getting looks of disapproval from the parents), and the double shot.

"Whoa, I'm gonna puke." Gumball said. "Perfect time for the stomach destroyer."

"Yeah." Darwin agreed. They went over to the stomach destroyer and stood in line. It wasn't that long of a wait, they were on the ride within five minutes.

"Dude, remember the last time we were on this ride?" Gumball asked.

"No." Darwin said, the ride started and they were rising up.

"Well, remember that girl in the dress when we were kids?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah." Darwin said.

"Well, that was me, dad did laundry wrong and the clothes shrunk, so I had to wear mom's wedding dress." Gumball said laughing. Darwin sat there with wide eyes.

"You mean, I tried to... k-kiss you on this ride?" Darwin asked. "And I chased you around all day? _And_ I said you were my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Gumball said laughing, the ride reached the top and they were about to drop.

"Oh... my... GOD!" Darwin shouted, dropping down into a sharp dive. Many twists, turns, loops, and more drops later, Gumball and Darwin were getting off of the ride, Darwin still scarred by what Gumball said.

"Dude, get over it, it happened a long time ago. How about this, we'll go to Notch yo Nachos and I'll pay for everything." Gumball offered.

"O-okay." Darwin said, they went to Notch yo Nachos and Darwin had 12 of everything on the menu, but Gumball stuck by what he said and paid for everything, and they went back to the house. The girls' day was much more relaxing.

*Earlier that day*

"So, where are we going to get our hair done?" Carrie asked.

"That little hair salon downtown, it's not expensive, and it has great people working there." Rachael answered. Thy continued driving, and pulled into the parking lot in front of the place. They got out and went in.

"Hello, what would you like today?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Give us the scalp special." Rachael said.

"Okay, right this way please." She led them to two chairs by a small fountain, another person came from the back and went to Carrie. Rachael was a few seats away.

"Dip your head back please." The woman asked. Carrie did, and her hair fell into a sink behind her. The woman started combing it. "Your hair has a lot of knots."

Well, I'm a ghost, I didn't think a comb would work on me." Carrie said.

"Well, you look pretty solid to me." The woman said.

"Ghost puberty, it's a thing. It allows me to have my own physical form." Carrie said.

"That's interesting, so what are you ding today?" The woman asked her beginning to shampoo Carrie's hair.

"I'm just hanging out with my friend while my husband is out with his brother." Carrie answered.

"So your married, huh? What's he like?" The woman asked.

"Well, he's really funny, and he's pretty nice, and cute too." Carrie said.

"Oh, what's his name?" The woman asked.

"Gumball." Carrie said.

"Gumball Watterson?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Carrie answered.

"My kid loves his cartoons, it's the only thing he'll watch." The woman said.

"Is that so?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, well, your all set." The woman said finishing drying Carrie's hair.

"Thank you." She said, Rachael came over and they went to the counter, paid, and left. And drove back to the house.

When they got there, they saw Gumball and Darwin pulling in.

"Hey guys." Gumball said getting out of the car.

"Hey honey." Carrie said walking over and giving Gumball a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Scarring." Darwin said.

"Why?" Rachael asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Darwin said.

"He learned I was the girl in the dress that he liked." Gumball said. Rachael and Carrie laughed.

"You just figured that out?" Rachael asked.

"You guys knew?" Darwin asked.

"Gumball told everyone about it." Carrie said laughing.

"Well, he didn't tell me." Darwin said. They all went in, hung around for a while, then Rachael and Darwin went home.

"So, we're finally all alone, we could do anything." Carrie said with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, we could do anything we want." Gumball said. Carrie walked over, grabbed the remote for the T.V and sat down next to Gumball and watched T.V.(Wait, what were you all thinking would happen?) They watched T.V for a while, watching stuff like Friends(it's a real show) How I met your Mother(another real show) and The Amazing world of Gumball(Wait, what?!) They looked at the time, it was 3:27, time to go get Oceanus. So, they went out to the car, and drove to Elmore kindergarten.

**That was it, hope you all liked it, cause I didn't.(JK!) Please review, suggest things, gimme ideas, review, PM me, review, and also review. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo, okay, so now that we got past the formalities, I will allow you all(All eight of you)(Lol, I have no idea how many people read my stories) to read my stories, hope you like it.**

Gumball and Carrie were sitting in the car waiting for what could possibly be the longest traffic light in the world.

"UUGGHH!" Gumball whined. They were going to be late for picking up Oceanus from kindergarten.

"I know, will this light ever be green again?" Carrie said. It then turned green, Gumball drove forward, and it immediately turned red again.

"OH COME ON YOU STUPID SON OF A-" A horn blocked out Gumball's last word.

"Gumball, honey, calm down." Carrie said.

"*Sigh* You're right Carrie. We'll just have to be patient, be calm, and RUN THE RED LIGHT!" Gumball said slamming on the gas pedal, he shot forward at an amazing burst of speed, and narrowly missed a car.

"Whoa!" Carrie yelled. "Good thing I'm a ghost, I would have had a heart attack!"

"Yeah, and good thing I ran that red light though, we would've been super late." Gumball said pulling into the parking lot of the school. They went inside, and went down a few aisles and went into a door, what they saw was funny. Tobias and Oceanus were sitting on the rug.

"No! R is after Q, not 47." Oceanus said to Tobias.

"Sorry, Q, R, pie, 73, 42-" Tobias said.

"*Sigh*" Oceanus sighed.

"Hey Oceanus, we're here to pick you up." Gumball said.

"Hey uncle Gumball, hey aunty Carrie." Oceanus said with a smile.

"Ready?" Carrie asked. Oceanus looked over at Tobias.

"I've got it now, A, B, C, F, $, ), (, *" Tobias said(Yes, he did say those as letters.)

"Yes please." Oceanus said. Gumball and Carrie laughed. Gumball picked her up, and went to the teacher.

"We've come to bail out, I mean, pick up Oceanus." Gumball said, earning a giggle from both Oceanus and Carrie.

"Oh yes, you must be Gumball, Darwin told me about you." The teacher said.

"What did he say?" Gumball asked.

"That you would be picking Oceanus up." The teacher said.

"Yeah, come on Ocy." Gumball said, calling Oceanus by her nickname. Gumball walked out carrying Oceanus, and Carrie followed. They got in the car, and thought of a problem.

"We don't have a baby seat." Gumball said.

"Hey, I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl." Oceanus said.

"I know, but you have to sit in a child seat so you won't die if we get in a crash." Gumball said.(A perfectly honest answer.)

"Oh." Oceanus said.

"I'll just sit in back with her and make sure she is safe." Carrie volunteered.

"Okay." Gumball said, so Carrie got in the back with Oceanus, and Gumball went to the driver's seat and turned on the engine and drove toward his house.

"So, Ocy, how have you been?" Carrie asked.

"Good, I've been trying to teach uncle Tobias the ABCs, but he hasn't been getting it right." Oceanus said.(Imma say, right now, I'm not good at making little kids sound like little kids, so Oceanus and possibly other children will sound pretty mature.)

"He's just really tough to teach." Carrie said.

"Yeah, he's like grandpa Richard, he's a loveable dumb-dumb." Oceanus said. Carrie and Gumball chuckled.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Gumball said.

"Play games, and watch T.V." Oceanus said.

"Sounds like you, Gumball." Carrie said. Gumball chuckled, he pulled into his driveway. "Well, we're here." Gumball, Carrie, and Oceanus got out and walked up to the front door, and went in.

"You remember this place, right?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I remember a clown, a dog, and a turtle covered in chocolate." Oceanus said.

"Seriously, what did I miss?" Carrie said, she had missed that day, she was working.

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it another time." Gumball said chuckling.

"Can we play a game please?" Oceanus asked.

"Sure Ocy." Gumball said. He went to the game closet and got out his all time favorite board game. "Dodge or dare! Roll the dice, pick a card. It's simple, me and your dad made this game."

"Sounds fun." Oceanus said, so they walked to the backyard, laid the board down, and started the game, Carrie was first.

"The card says, "Build something to launch a bowling ball to the moon." Carrie said.

"That ones one of the easy ones." Gumball said. The game continued with ridiculous dares, and the over all winner was Gumball. "I won!"

"Yeah, you did make the game though." Carrie said chuckling.

"You're just jealous that Ocy came in second." Gumball said with a smirk.

"Maybe you're right." Carrie said with an equal smirk. They all laughed and went inside, it was night. They tucked Oceanus in the bed of the guest room, turned on a night light, and left the room. Gumball and Carrie went to their own room. "So, when are we going to have one of our own? A kid, I mean." Carrie asked.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"Well, I mean, I want to have a kid, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it, but I want to know if it will happen." Carrie said.

"Of course it's gonna happen, but not now, sometime in the future when you're ready." Gumball assured her.

"I love you Gumball." Carrie said hugging Gumball.

"I love you too Carrie, now let's get to sleep, Darwin warned me Oceanus get's up early, and that's when she's crankiest." Gumball said.

"Good night Gumball." Carrie said laying next to Gumball.

"Good night Carrie." Gumball said wrapping his arm around her and pulling him closer.

"Hey Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah Carrie?" Gumball said tiredly.

"I love you." Carrie said.

"Didn't you say that already?" Gumball asked, Carrie could feel he was smiling.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure you know." Carrie said smiling.

"I love you too Carrie." Gumball said. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Well, it's done, finally, anyways, hope you liked it. I kinda feel like it's shorter than the others, I don't know, so please review, I except suggestions, tell me what I should fix, and have a nice day, till next time all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, I just didn't have and idea, but here you go. Enjoy.**

Gumball and Carri woke up in the morning, the weather was overcast, and after the heat they had recently, it was going to be a nice change. They got up, and went downstairs to see Oceanus watching T.V(A/N:I realized I never told you guys how to pronounce her name, it's pronounced O-see-an-us, who pronounced it O-shun-us?)

"Good morning." Gumball said, Carrie had gone to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

"Good morning." Oceanus said.

"What are you watching?" Gumball asked.

"Regular time." Oceanus answered(Not a real show, it's a combo of Adventure time and regular show, neither of which I own.)

"I've heard about that, is it good?" Gumball asked, he was always good at keeping conversations with kids.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Oceanus said. She seemed to be paying attention only to the T.V.

"Hm." Gumball said.

"Who wants breakfast?" Carrie asked.

"Ooo, ooo, I do, I do!" Oceanus and Gumball said at the same time making Carrie laugh.

"Well, come and get it." Carrie said.

Gumball and Oceanus went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"What's for breakfast hun?" Gumball asked.

"Bacon, eggs, french toast, and no breakfast is complete without pancakes." Carrie said.(Ahh, pancakes... what are you doing? get back to reading.)

"Sounds yummy." Oceanus said. Carrie gave them one of each thing, and she sat down with them.

"So, Oceanus, what do you want to do today?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know." Oceanus said.

"Best answer ever, leaves a lot of options." Carrie said taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"How about we go to the local pool and swim for a bit?" Gumball asked.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Oceanus said.

"That does sound fun, okay, let's go." Carrie said. They finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for swimming. Gumball had red swim shorts on, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and had a towel wrapped around his neck. Carrie was wearing a black two piece bathing suit. She was wearing a sun-dress over it. Oceanus had a one-piece bathing suit with red and blue stripes.

"Ready girls?" Gumball asked them. They nodded and they went out to the car, Carrie sat in back with Oceanus and Gumball started the motor. They drove down the street, took a few turns, and parked in the parking lot of Elmore pool. They got out, and they walked over to the entrance, and went in. They found a spot and sat down, Gumball took his shirt off, and Carrie took her sun-dress off, she received a few looks and some people even whistled at her, which agitated Gumball, but he ignored it.

"Ocy, ready to go swimming?" Carrie asked Oceanus.

"Yes." Ocy answered. Carrie and her walked to the kid area while Gumball went to the big pool. He got up on the high-dive and jumped doing a 180 degree spin with a flip into a dive. He landed in the water cutting straight through the surface. He came back to the surface and swam over to the edge and got out of the pool. He went back to where Carrie and Oceanus were, and when he got there, Oceanus was going down a slide with Carrie, laughing the whole way down. Gumball smiled to himself.

"Hey guys." Gumball said walking over. "What did I miss?"

"Someone touched her butt." Oceanus said pointing at Carrie, Gumball was slightly enraged. "When they did, she punched him in the face." Ocy made a punch motion. Gumball and Carrie laughed.

"Do you want to go get ice-cream?" Gumball asked still laughing.

"Sure." Carrie and Oceanus said. They walked over to the snack bar and ordered some ice-cream. Ocy had chocolate, and Carrie and Gumball both had mint chocolate chip. Gumball noticed yet again that guys were staring at Carrie, that's when he ran into something hard. He was on the ground, he looked up and saw this tall super buff looking guy in(dare I say it) a speedo.

"Hi there, I'm Chuck, and might I say, you're looking beautiful." Chuck said to Carrie, ignoring Gumball who was glaring at him.

"Thanks, and might I say, I have a husband." Carrie said.

"Who, this loser? Pfft, you want to hang with a real man? Come with me." Chuck said. He then reached over and put his arm around Carrie. Gumball was furious. He stood up, and punched Chuck right in the face, causing him to fall over.

"Do you wanna hang with a real man? Come with me." Gumball said smiling holding out his hand to Carrie. Carrie smiled and took it, she, Gumball and Oceanus walked over to the place they left their stuff at and sat. But it didn't last long, soon after, a lifeguard came over and asked them to leave. They left and they were back in the car driving home

"Well, this was a fairly interesting day." Carrie said.

"Yeah, I would agree." Gumball said, they both then laughed.

"So, Ocy, did you have fun?" Gumball asked still chuckling.

"Yeah! My favorite part was when you punched that guy like *wham* and he fell over." Ocy said. Carrie and Gumball laughed, they made it home and they went in.

"Hmm, looks like it's about lunch time, what do you guys want?" Gumball asked.

"Sammiches(Yes, I meant to spell it like that)" They both said. Gumball laughed and went into the kitchen to make the sandwiches they asked for. He returned with PB&Js and gave one to each of them and kept one for himself. They sat on the couch, turned on the T.V and started eating.

*LATER THAT NIGHT!*

Gumball and Carrie tucked Ocy into bed and went to their room. Oceanus turned over, opened her eyes, and saw a plane crash out of her window. She got out of bed and went over to the window and peeked out, the street was severely damaged and many people were killed, she looked at the wreckage, and saw two people, one was orange, the other was rainbow colored. She gasped.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Oceanus yelled waking up. She was breathing very fast, she was looking around, Gumball came rushing into the room followed closely by Carrie.

"Ocy, what's wrong?" Gumball asked. Oceanus was crying very hard and she was curled up in a ball. Gumball and Carrie went over to her, Gumball picked her up and hugged her, and Carrie was soothing her, Ocy was holding on to Gumball and crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, Ocy, it was just a dream." Carrie said, Ocy continued crying.

"Do you want to come sleep with us?" Gumball asked. Ocy nodded still crying, and they went to their room. They placed Oceanus in the middle of them and they both held cuddled her. She fell asleep with tear streaks on her face, Gumball and Carrie following after.

**Well, there you go, you wanted another chapter. So, hope you liked it, please review, PM me, suggest an idea, I don't care, sorry again that it took so long. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Good to see mah peeps again, so here's another chapter I am so sorry it took so long, I was taking a brake from writing. Hope you like it. _HUGE_ thanks to BlackAcez for the idea of this chapter, be sure to check out his story(ies) if you have not already, and I will see you at the bottom of the page.  
**

Gumball and Carrie woke up holding Oceanus, they smiled to each-other and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning." Ocy said stretching and yawning.

"Did you sleep well?" Gumball asked.

"Yes." Oceanus answered. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. They got up and out of bed and Gumball and Oceanus went downstairs, Carrie had to get ready for work.

"So, Ocy, looks like after Carrie leaves, it'll just be us, whatcha wanna do?" Gumball asked.

"Umm, watch cartoons." Oceanus said. Gumball laughed, but turned on cartoons. They were watching a cartoon called Zeepob(NOT REAL!) when Carrie came down and looked at them, they were pretty much sunk into the couch, it made her giggle how alike they were.

"Well, I'm leaving, wish me luck, I have this suicidal kid with cerebral-palsy, he's been having a tough time." Carrie said.

"Bye, good luck hun." Gumball said. Carrie smiled and left. Gumball sighed. "So, other than watch T.V, what do you want to do today?" Gumball asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Oceanus said with a shrug.

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

"Yup." Oceanus said smiling. Gumball smiled and looked back to the T.V, where the show was interrupted by a news broadcast.

"_Sorry to interrupt your program, but we have breaking news, flight 21000345962 crashed near an island on the coast of the Pacific ocean, we have choppers over the sight of the crash, this is copter 6's cam live._" it switched cameras.

"_Well, looks like half of the plane has been torn from the other half, we are assuming that it was due to the low quality of the checking of the stability of the lining. No survivors are seen around the area, we are still_ searching." The camera changed back to the original station.

_"Well folks, there you have it, you heard it here first at channel 12 news."_ The T.V switched back to the original cartoons they were watching. Gumball and Oceanus sat there with wide eyes. Sure, it was shocking, but it was a lot more shocking considering that that was the flight Darwin and Rachael had flown on, Oceanus didn't know it yet, she thought it was just a plane crash, so Gumball decided it was best to wait a bit for Carrie to come home to tell her.

"I wonder how it crashed." Oceanus said with a slight scowl, her lip starting to tremble.

"I-I don't know Ocy, b-but I hope they're alright." Gumball said, Oceanus nodded. "I'll be right back, I gotta g-go, um, make a call." Gumball got off the couch and went upstairs to make a very difficult phone call.

"_Hello?_" The voice said.

"H-hi mom." Gumball said.

"_Gumball! How are you?_" His mom said excitedly.

"Y-yeah, mom, I need to tell you something." Gumball said.

"_What is it?_" His mom replied sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, um, did you see the news about the plane crash?" Gumball asked her.

"_Yeah, it's sad, isn't it?_" His mom said.

"Yeah, well, this is hard to say, but, um, Darwin and Rachael were on that plane." Gumball said. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"_W-what?_" His mom asked.

"Well, Darwin and Rachael wanted to go on vacation, and, well, they left Oceanus with us. Well, that was the flight they were going on." Gumball said. His heart literally broke as he heard his mom break down sobbing on the other end. His mom never cried, it was very rare. He heard her yell to Richard about it and he heard him start to stutter his words. "Mom, do you want me to come over?"

"_P-please do._" His mom cried into the phone. He hung up and went to the living room, he saw Oceanus sitting there watching cartoons and Carrie sitting by her. Carrie seemed to be holding back tears and got up and hugged Gumball when he came down.

"I'm so sorry Gumball." She said.

"I'm okay, we have to go to my mom's house, I told her about it and I said I would come over." Gumball said. "But, we have to tell Oceanus first."

"I agree. Let me do it." Carrie said.

"No, I'll do it." Gumball said. He walked over and sat next to Oceanus. "Ocy."

"Yeah?" Oceanus asked looking up at him.

"Well, I have some bad news." Gumball said.

"What is it?" Oceanus asked.

"Well, remember that news broadcast we watched today about that plane crash? Well, um, man this is really hard to say, Oceanus, your parents were on tat plane." Gumball said.

"What?" Oceanus said, her eyes were filling slowly with tears and her bottom lip was starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry sweety, it's really hard for the oth of us too." Carrie said.

"N-no, they... they have to be alive. M-maybe it was the wrong plane, m-maybe they survived." Oceanus said, realizing more and more how ridiculous her explanations sounded.

"I'm sorry Ocy, I don't think they made it." Gumball said, his eyes filling with tears too. Oceanus sat, stunned, tears threatening to start falling. Then, after a few seconds, tears began spilling down her face and Gumball pulled her in for a hug, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Carrie went to the couch and hugged Oceanus from behind. They were all crying, not wanting to believe what happened. But, it was true, they had to accept it. After a few seconds, they let go of Oceanus and Gumball carried her out to the car, she was still crying. She didn't want to let go of him, so he sat in back with her and Carrie drove them to Gumball's old home. They went in and saw Nicole and Richard Watterson on the couch holding each-other. "Hey mom, hey dad." Gumball said. They looked up.

"Oh, h-hi Gumball." his mom said, wiping her tear-stained face. Richard was by her looking very disappointed.

"How are you guys holding up?" Gumball asked hugging his mom.

"Okay I guess, it's just, it's really hard loosing someone you raised just disappear from your life in an instant." Nicole said starting to cry. Gumball pulled her closer to him and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. When she pulled away, Gumball handed Oceanus over to her and Nicole sat on the couch holding her, Gumball and Carrie sitting down with them, coping over the loss of Gumball's closest friend, Carrie's brother in-law, and Nicole and Richard's child.

**Okay, buzz-kill chapter, but it's a chapter all the same, again, sorry for not updating, everyone needs a brake, and another again, huge thanks to BlackAcez for the idea of this chapter. Please review, PM me, if you have a suggestion, tell me about it, if you have a request, tell me about it, and till next time all.**


End file.
